Portable massage tables are well known in the prior art. Portable tables comprise a sectioned mattress with a bendable base and folding legs. As such, they are well suited for masseuses and therapists who serve clients at various locations.
However, such tables lack a desirable feature; that feature is heat. Heat relaxes the body and mind, reduces stress levels and relaxes tight muscles. Heat is also therapeutic because it makes joints more flexible, soothes backaches, stimulates circulation and relieves pain related to arthritis and rheumatism.
Despite these benefits, heat is not incorporated into current portable massage tables. Masseuses and therapists heat conventional tables using separate heating pads and warm towels. Under these conventional heating methods, heat is lost after a heating pad is turned off while a person is placed on the table or when the towels themselves get cold. Although a heating pad can be utilized while the table is in use, a therapist or masseuse must take care to maintain a comfortable temperature for the human body. To this extent, they may need to add another heat insulation layer on top of the heating pad or remove it entirely from the table. Either solution results in wasted time, discomfort for the table user and loss of heat. Additionally, separate heating pads add extra expense and increase travel weight of the table, thereby decreasing the benefits of portable tables. Finally, heating pads become dangerous when worn thin after frequent use.
Existing self-heated tables utilize water (hydrotherapy tables) and light bulbs to provide the necessary heat. Such tables are primarily directed toward surgical purposes and other stationary contexts. As a result, they are bulky, extremely heavy and expensive. Moreover, special safety concerns also arise from these heat sources. For example, hydrotherapy tables require special water compartments that are resistant to damage and leaks. In addition, damaged light bulbs can cut or electrocute a user.
The present invention discloses a system which solves or at least substantially reduces the impact of these problems associated with existing portable massage tables.
It is one object and advantage of the present invention to provide a self-heated, portable massage table.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a portable massage table that includes all of the benefits of heat during massage or therapy or any other use.
It is still another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a self-heated portable massage table that provides consistent heat.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention to provide a portable massage table that allows control over the table temperature.
It is yet another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a self-heated portable massage table that is safe for regular use.
It is further an object and advantage of the present invention to provide a self-heated portable massage table that is transportable and inexpensive.
The above and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become more readily appreciated and understood from a consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention when taken together with the accompanying drawings of the present invention.